Cory's House Party
by gleeksforever
Summary: The party Cory threw that totally got called on by the cops.


_A Monchele One Shot: Cory's House Party_

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Darren! Happy birthday to you!" A few of the glee cast mates sang, rather, _slurred,_ as they surrounded an already tipsy Darren.

"Thanks guys, it feels great to be back. I fucking missed you guys." Darren smiled, blowing away the few candles off of his birthday cake. "You're a big boy now!" Naya said, laughing loudly as she clapped and cheered, taking another long sip of the cold Corona in her hand.

Cory smiled, walking to his computer as he readjusted the music, playing it back on, and turning it on the full blast. He looked around his living room, yes, it looked like a tornado has just eaten away his newly purchased home. But on the flip side, everyone was having a good time. Which he knew everyone was in much need of, Ryan Murphy has been working them like dogs the past few weeks, so it was cool to just throw a party for his friend and just chill for a little while.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a flinging Lea, who clumsy bumped him while making her way to the couch. "O-oh, s-sorry." She said, with an embarrassed laugh, patting his chest as she tried to get past him.

Cory laughed, "You okay there?" He said, as he held onto both her arms, she was so tiny, one hit to the wooden floor and he'd sure she'd be gone.

Lea nodded a bit, "Y-yeah, I-I'm fine." She said, attempting to get past him, only to trip over her heels as she attempted to walk. Cory sighed, "Lea, you're drunk. Here let me help." He said, as he attempted to help her up. He hated when she drank, yeah, sure, he had a few sips of alcohol himself, but he didn't get drunk. He walked her over to the couch, setting her down gently, before plopping himself down next to her. At least they were at his house and not somewhere public where rude photographers could flash photographs in their faces, followed by a scandal he would _not _want to get himself into.

"I-I, t-this is great." Lea smiled, as she scooted closer to Cory, her legs moving over his. Cory nodded, "Yeah, I thought it'd be cool to throw a birthday party for Darren, he needed a little fun." He said, laughing as he watched his friends laughing and dancing around in a circle.

Lea laughed, finishing her bottle of alcohol, and setting it on the floor. "W-what, w-what time is it?" She slurred, as she began looking around. Cory pulled his phone from his pocket, "It's almost 2am." He said, with a small laugh. Lea smiled, resting her head on his shoulder, "R-remember when we g-got e-engaged?"

Cory furrowed his eyebrows, letting out a laugh, "I remember when Finn and Rachel got engaged, yeah." He said, with a nod.

"W-we were s-so cute." Lea smiled happily, "T-the way you got down on one k-knee, it made m-my heart melt." Cory laughed, "Y-yeah, it was one of my favorite scenes to do. So intense." He smiled, glancing over to Lea who was giving him a very similar look. It was one of those faces Rachel Berry would give Finn Hudson when she wanted something.

"A-actually, y-you were p-pretty sexy." Lea said, her fingertips playing with his hair, slightly messing it up. "I-I wanted to have my w-way with you as soon as we g-got into o-our trailers that n-night." She said, in a seductive tone, her eyes never leaving his focus.

Cory rolled his eyes, he knew where this was going. Not that he'd be completely _opposed _to the idea. He has had the biggest crush on her since the first of filming, but she had a boyfriend at the time, and then they broke up and she was too busy in that _"recovery, I hate life"_ phase. But lately, they've been doing a lot more flirting. And it did help they've been spending more time at events, and doing a bunch of Finchel scenes for the show. But she was _drunk. _He didn't want to be the guy to take advantage of someone he cared about. No matter how much he wanted too. "Alright, time for bed." He forced himself to say, as he attempted to bring himself up. But his words were quickly shut when he felt Lea's lips well pressed against his. He tried to pull away, but was only pulled in closer when Lea began to linger her hand down to his jeans. Cory quickly opened his eyes, "L-Lea, what are you doing?" He said, his tone clearly surprised.

"I-I just, I-I'm so horny." Lea pleaded, "And you're, y-you're so hot." Lea whispered, inhaling deeply, to once again press her lips to Cory's. "I-I promise, I won't t-tell." She said, with a sly smirk, her beginning to move under Cory's shirt. He knew for sure, this was wrong. Way wrong. But somehow, he couldn't bring himself to pull back. He really wanted this. He wanted _her. _And somehow, someone or something always got in the way. The rumors, the "dating co-stars" talk, it was all inevitable. However, he's always been on the DL about talking about Lea, sure they've fooled around and flirted, and the constant make out sessions the directors make them do on camera doesn't help ease the urge of ripping off Rachel's clothes right off her small figure.

"Dude, make a porno, why don't you?" Mark yelled, the other cast mates snickering as they watched the two make out in front of them. Cory rolled his eyes, giving Mark the finger before grabbing a hold of Lea. "Let's go take this upstairs." He said, with a small smirk, carrying her as Lea snuggled into him, nipping at his neck as he began taking her upstairs to his room.

About an hour later, both Cory and Lea were tangled up in each other's arms, half asleep, sweating, panting, and completely naked. "Y-you were s-so good." Lea said, tracing circles with her finger across Cory's chest. He smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "You were amazing, baby." He said, gently rubbing her shoulder. They lied there together, the only sounds vibrating through the room were the loud music playing downstairs. Quite frankly, he couldn't be happier. Even if his was house was probably trashed, and Lea wasn't going to remember what had happened between them, or anything at all, really. He knew he should take it as a positive thing, but he couldn't help but secretly wish she'd remember. He loved her. Yes, _loved _her. And she'd never know. Then again, drunk words are sober thoughts to afraid to be spoken. He thought about it for a second, if he'd confess he loved her, then maybe he'd reach an answer, a straight answer.

"L-lea, L-lea, babe, are you awake?" He said, slightly nudging at her shoulder. Lea blink a few times, groaning, "W-what?" She said, snuggling herself closer into Cory's chest. "I have to ask you something..." He said slowly, beginning to feel nervous. Lea wrapped her arm around Cory's stomach, nodding in response. Cory inhaled deeply, "Well-" He began, before hearing a loud burst into the room, followed by a shriek.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Chris yelled, immediately putting his hands over his eyes.

"Dude! Ever fucking knock?" Cory said, pulling the covers over both himself and Lea.

"I did! I didn't get a response!" Chris said in defense, his hands never leaving his eyes.

Cory rolled his eyes, "What do you want?"

"The cops are downstairs!"

Cory's eyes slightly widened, "You're fucking kidding me." He mumbled, shaking his head. "Alright, I'll be downstairs in a second."

Chris nodded, "Better put some clothes on." He said, as his hand never left his eyes, closing the door behind him.

Cory tried to get himself out of bed, but sighed, when he felt Lea's grip over his stomach tightening. "Baby, I'll be back in a second. Just stay here." He said, reassuringly. Lea nodded tiredly, Cory smiled, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead before getting out of bed and slipping on a clean pair of jeans an a loose fitting shirt.

After looking somewhat presentable he walked downstairs, only to be greeted by a few dirty looks, and 2 police officers standing at his door.

"Someone got laid." Naya said, with a small smirk as she folded her arms. Cory ignored her comment, "What's the problem, officers?"

"Someone called in complaining about the noise." One officer said, taking out a few papers.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we'll make sure to keep it down." He said in an apologetic tone.

Both the officers nodded, "We appreciate that son. But we're afraid we're going to need to give you a ticket." He said, as he handed Cory a small slip.

Cory nodded, "I understand. It won't happen again."

The officers gave Cory a smile, just as Darren ran into the room. A blanket tired around his neck, acting as a cape, and a bowl set on his head. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He said, waving a spoon in the officers direction.

Dianna quickly scurried to move Darren away from the scene, "I got him." She mumbled.

"Make sure your friend gets home okay." One of the officers said with an unamused facial expression, before walking back outside.

Cory nodded, closing the door behind him. "Party's over, guys. Sorry about that." He said, with a shrug.

"Yeah, where were you a couple of hours ago to say that?" Heather said, in a sarcastic tone.

"_-cough-_ banging Lea _-cough-_" Mark coughed.

Cory gave him a glare, "Regardless of the cops coming in, I hope you all had a great time." He said, with a smile.

"Oh, I know Darren had a good time." Dianna said, raising an eyebrow, smiling as she motioned her head to Darren passed out on the couch.

The cast laughed, tiredly.

"We all had a good time. Thanks, Cory." Damian said, as he began getting off his chair.

And just like that, the party was over. One by one, the cast started leaving the residence, saying their goodbyes and thank you's. Chris and Mark having to carry a sleeping Darren out the door and into their cars. Cory smiled as the last guest left, leaving him to look around his trashed house. He shook his head, running his hands through his hair before walking upstairs. Smiling, as he opened the door and realizing Lea was still in his bed. Asleep. He decided it was best not to wake her up, after all, he could use a few hours of sleep himself before deciding what was about to come when Lea woke up. And being the dramatic that she is, he'd be sure to have her favorite breakfast for when it happened.

She was about to find out some time. Everyone knew.

He shrugged off the thought, snuggling back next to her as he wrapped his around her back, rubbing it reassuringly. She snaked her leg around his waist, still asleep. He smiled to himself, "I love you." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead and drifting off to sleep.

Yeah, he just told her he loved her. Yeah, the rumors were going to start up again. Yeah, Ryan Murphy might just kill them. And he couldn't be _happier._


End file.
